Surviving
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: It turned out Robbie was right. The only way for you to survive a modern day horror movie was to be gay.


**Surviving**

* * *

 _It turned out Robbie was right. The only way for you to survive a modern day horror movie was to be gay. Of course everyone had thought he was joking when he said it in cinema club, we even laughed about it when we met up that night, but oddly enough he was correct, and both of us were surprised to see the other in the hospital days later. I thought she had died, she thought I had as well. Even now, years later, we're surprised we survived. She shouldn't have, not after being stabbed in the lung and going under multiple surgeries to try and fix the damage. But she did and now we're happily living together._

 _You're most likely confused, so here's the story of how Kate and I survived the second Woodsboro murders._

* * *

Standing in the kitchen next to Jill, I carefully cut up the potatoes in front of me. As I focused on the vegetable, I made sure to only look up when Jill spoke. For the last couple of months or so, I have been crushing on Kate, and with each passing day, it's only gotten worse. I've tried everything I could think of to get over it, but nothing worked. Sighing, I picked up the last potato and started cutting it into smaller pieces. When she asked for the peeler I had, I refused to look up, scared that she would see the blush on my cheeks from our hands brushing. Focusing back on my task, I almost missed the ringing of the phone. Glancing up, I saw Jill smile widely as she looked at the screen of her mobile.

"Hello? Oh, hi! No-no, I'm not doing anything." Jill cheered as she left the kitchen, phone pressed tightly to her ear.

As she walked up the stairs, no doubt heading to her room for some privacy, I returned to the potato in front of me. A couple of months ago I wouldn't have been bothered by being left alone with Kate, but now I couldn't stand it, especially when she stood so close. I hadn't even realised she had moved until she bumped hips with me.

"Must be Trevor." She whispered, leaning in close enough for me to smell her perfume.

"Yeah."

From the corner of my eye, I saw her turn to the sink where she filled up the saucepan for the potatoes.

"What about you Kirby?"

"What about me?" I asked, moving onto the carrots she had peeled for me.

"Anyone special?"

For a second I panicked. Did she know? "No." I bit out, glaring at the carrot on the board in front of me as if it was the reason for my internal war.

Laughing, Kate turned around. "Flying solo then?"

"Not by choice." I grumbled, slamming the knife down on the orange vegetable.

What she did next shocked me. She placed her arm around my shoulders and hugged me, "If it's meant to happen, it will." She said softly, walking back round to her side of the bench.

"Doubtful." I scoffed.

She smiled slightly, but thankfully Jill chose that moment to come back, phone tucked neatly in her pocket.

"How's Trevor?" Kate asked, winking at me.

As Jill answered, I couldn't help but smile at the woman across from me.

* * *

Later that night I made my way downstairs. Jill had fallen asleep while watching _Stab_ again and I didn't feel up to lying in bed for the next three hours waiting for sleep to claim me, so I headed for the living room, maybe I could watch the TV for a while. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'll tire myself out by doing nothing. Always works.

Walking into the warm living room, I'm surprised to see the lamp on in the corner. Stepping further into the room, I see the reason for the light. Curled up in the corner of the sofa, with a book resting open against her knees, was Kate. Freezing, I stared at her. She had on her slim half framed glasses, the ones I loved, and was running her free hand through her thick, russet hair. When she lifted the wineglass to her pale lips, I drew in a sharp breath, alerting her to my presence.

"Oh Kirby," She gasped, replacing the glass back on the coffee table, "You startled me."

Shaking my head, I stuffed my hands in the back of my pockets, ' _Why do my pajama pants have pockets?'_ I think as I apologize to my best friends mum.

"It's quite alright dear," She said, smiling, "I had thought you had gone to bed to watch a movie."

"We did." I rocked on my heel of my feet, not quite sure how to handle the situation.

"Jill fell asleep huh."

I made a popping sound with my mouth as I nodded my head, looking anywhere but at her.

"Why don't you join me? I'm sure we can find something to entertain you with until you're tired."

"I-I-I," I stutter, before sighing in resignation, "Sure."

"Good." She smiled.

As I walked around the sofa, she readjusted herself so her legs were tucked up beside her, allowing me to sit down next to her. Sitting down as close as I could to the armrest, I realized how small the grey sofa really was. Funny, it never felt that way when I sat on it with Jill.

Once more lifting the wineglass up, she laughed, her green eyes dancing mischievously. "Relax Kirby, I don't bite." Just before she took a sip of the dark red liquid, she mumbled, "Hard."

I looked down at my lap. I knew my cheeks would be almost as red as the wine she drank from the images that swam through my mind. So lost in my thoughts of Kate biting my neck and shoulders, I jumped when she thrust the glass in front of me. Looking up, I opened my mouth, but no sound came out.

"Here, it'll help." She whispered gently.

Looking back at the glass, I swallow around the lump in my throat and reach out a shaking hand for it. Just like earlier, our hands touched. Hot tingles shot up my arm at the light graze, almost making me drop the glass. I raised it and took a sniff of the stuff. I haven't had wine before; I usually go for the harder stuff when partying. I glanced at Kate who smiled reassuringly. Sighing, I took a small mouthful. It wasn't bad. Lolling the liquid around my mouth some, I enjoyed the taste before swallowing and handing it back to the older woman.

"Nice."

She laughed softly before taking a sip of her own, her lips covering the same spot mine had. Turning away quickly, I slumped back against the armrest as she looked up.

"So, how's school?"

I flung my arm over my eyes and groaned. As I hear her snort, I peek out from under my arm and can't help but smile at the sight. She's looking at me with a half-smile and her eyes are bright with silent laughter.

"What?" I ask.

She shakes her head, her long tresses falling over her shoulder.

"What?"

Again she just shakes her head, but this time she's smiling fully. "Nothing."

"Come on," I turn around to face her, leaning in closer by resting on the back of the sofa, "What?"

Copying me, she rests her head in her hand, "You're quite beautiful Kirby."

Blushing, I look away, "No, no I'm not." I whisper as tears prick at the edge of my eyes.

"Yes you are," She says, turning my head back to face her. "You are so very beautiful."

She's closer now, close enough that I can feel her breath on my face as she exhales. "So very beautiful." She whispers, glancing down.

What could she be looking at? I don't get the chance to reply as her lips cover mine in a soft kiss. Sighing heavily at finally knowing her lips are as soft as I imagined, I lean into it, kissing her back just as gently. She slides her hand through my short hair, pulling me closer. The kiss gets heavier, more passionate, and before I know what's happening, I'm lying on top of her with my hand down her pants. It's not long before she's coming, moaning into my mouth as we continue to kiss, even after I remove my hand from her pants.

Eventually we settle down, wrapped up around each other, neither of us worrying about the consequences of what we had just done.

* * *

 _It continued on like that every time I stayed over, even some times when we knew Jill wouldn't be in the house for a few hours. We never spoke of it; we just went with the flow. But things changed when Sidney came back._

* * *

I didn't feel safe in my own home, not by myself, so I asked Jill if I could stay with her. It was no surprise she said yes after the interview we just had with the Sheriff after school. But what did surprise me was the passive aggressive tone Kate had taken on as we prepared dinner while Sidney talked with the Sheriff.

"She's so pretty."

Jill looked at me with a small smirk, to which I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"When you think about what she's survived, she must have scars everywhere."

"Shh!" Jill said, glancing into the lounge room. "She might hear you." She hissed as she passed on her way to the table.

"Her mum was my sister," The moment Kate started talking in that soft voice of hers; I knew I had made a mistake. "I have scars too."

I knew what she was talking about. I had seen them many times.

"Nobody asks about my scars." She finished, looking pointedly at me, her green eyes misting over.

Before I could say anything, Jill came back, "She means knife scars mum."

We looked at each other for a moment longer before she turned to Jill, forcing a small smile, "Oh, of course. Sorry dear."

* * *

Later that night as I made my way downstairs to the kitchen, I thought over what had happened earlier. I knew that she knew I had seen the scars littering her hip, but I had figured that she'd tell me if she wanted me to know. Sighing, I flicked on the light.

"Oh!" I gasped, jumping.

Standing there, leaning back against the island was Kate, a glass of wine in her hand. Turning around, she looked at me.

"Was there something you wanted Kirby?" She asked, refilling her glass.

I shook my head, forgetting the reason for my coming to the kitchen. Instead I walked around the bench, stopping just in front of her. Glancing at the bottle, I was surprised to see it mostly empty. Looking back up at her, I reached out for her, only for her to pull back.

"Kate?"

She shook her head, her long hair falling over her shoulder, "Kirby, we can't."

"Of course we can, Kate." I said, stepping forward once more.

"No, we can't." She whispered, "I'm going to bed."

Before I could say any more, she was gone and up the stairs. Sighing, I looked down, my eyes falling to the small bottle next to the wine.

Sleeping pills.

* * *

I never really looked up at the night sky, never really noticed the thousands of stars that lit up the darkness. And I probably would have gone the rest of my life without paying attention to them either if it wasn't for the fact that I was lying on my own back patio, clutching at the bleeding hole in my stomach. I know I'm dying. I've lost too much blood, no matter how hard I press. But even as I die, I can't help but admire the beauty of the twinkling stars above. Soon enough though, my thoughts turn to Kate.

Would I see her?

Would she still be her?

Would she still have the small scars criss-crossing over her left hip?

Would I get to hold her?

As each question fills my mind, I cry. I don't know the answers. As the last of my strength slips away, a voice high above me calls out.

" _Miss?"_

But everything's black.

I'm coming Kate.

* * *

The next thing I see is bright lights that blind me. Screwing my eyes shut, I count to ten before opening them again. Standing above me is the Sheriff. No mistaking that moustache.

"Am I dead?"

"No." He chuckled, "You made it."

"Oh good." I whispered, even as I wanted to cry.

Apparently I wasn't the best actress as Dewey took my hand, "Kirby?"

"I'm fine. Just sore."

Nodding, he stood up straight, "Sleep." He ordered, patting my hand, "I'll talk to you later."

Closing my eyes, I forced back the tears until he was gone.

"Oh Kate."

* * *

Four days later, I was walking around the hospital at the doctor's insistence. I was mostly shuffling around my floor of the building, trying to regain my strength after lying down for so long when I heard some of the nurses talking.

"Her daughter tried to kill her."

I froze.

"What?"

"Stabbed her in the lung. She's lucky to be alive."

It couldn't be.

"How do you know this?"

"I overheard her telling the Sheriff."

Hope blossomed in my heart. Shuffling as fast as I could, I made my way over to the two nurses. "Excuse me." I cut in, drawing their attention. "A-Are you talking about Kate Roberts?"

I held my breath as they shared a look.

"What's it to you?" The redhead asked rudely.

"She's my aunt." I snapped quickly.

The blonde one turned and smiled at me, "Would you like to see her?"

I nodded and allowed her to guide me to one of the private rooms on the floor. Stopping in front of the closed door, she knocked, pocking her head in. After a hushed conversation, she stepped out and smiled at me. "Go on in."

Nodding, I stepped inside, barely noticing the door being shut behind me.

"Kirby?"

Tears fill my eyes at her soft voice.

"Kate."

* * *

 _After everything, she asked me to move in with her. I stayed with her because I couldn't stay in my own home over night, and before either of us knew it, it had been a month since we were released from the hospital. So, I moved from the house my parents were renting for me, moved all of my stuff to Kate's and made myself at home. We had our own ways that clashed, but eventually we got past them and found a way to live together peacefully. During the last months of the school year, I stayed home and worked on college applications - Kate's idea - while she worked on the copies of books she received._

 _We stay in contact even with me at College, never going more t_ _han a day without talking to the other, and that's how we like it._


End file.
